


... all broken in the morning

by FPwoper



Series: 60 (kinky) Thread Starters prompt fills [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel is a brat, Dom Dean, I think I tagged it all, Jimmy is a Brat, M/M, Needy Bottom Jimmy Novak, Sub Castiel, Sub Jimmy Novak, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Jimmy has to be punished for what he did.Prompt: “Wrap your hands around my throat.”





	... all broken in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wrap your hands around my throat.”
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Please don't just go perform (auto)erotic asphyxiation - **there is no safe way to perform this particular kink**
> 
> There might be more in this series but after this part, I'm focusing on my dcjbb and rpr mini bang, so probs no more quick updates on this.

 

… all broken in the morning

 

Normally, Dean would take the time undressing the twins and getting them ready, but they got him all hot and bothered, and he’s promised them some kind of punishment, so he should get on with it.

The twins are still… almost fully dressed, just their pants and boxers pulled down. Dean isn’t going to bother doing a whole lot more than that either. However, first comes the punishment, and after he can fuck the twins if he wants to. Right now, they just deserve a harsh spanking.

“Cane or hand?” he asks them, but they don’t reply. “Well done, boys. You _do_ know how to behave for your master.”

Of course, Dean’s already decided on using his hands, since he doesn’t want to punish them too harshly – and once his hand is sore, their punishment will be over. The twins are going to be setting the scene for the punishment, and they are rather good at getting Dean riled up while letting him do anything they want.

Dean kneels behind Castiel first, hitting him five times in quick succession. He then moves over to Jimmy, hitting him five times, too, but slightly harder than Castiel. Jimmy likes everything harder than Castiel, so his punishments are harsher, too.

“Which one of you came up with this idea?” Dean asks, and then remembers that the standing order for punishment scenes is that they keep quiet at all times except when ordered to talk. “Answer me.”

“I did,” Castiel says, and to Dean, the answer sounds rehearsed – which is confirmed when Jimmy speaks up two seconds later.

“No, Cas,” Jimmy say. “Dean hates it when we lie. I did. It was my idea, and I roped Castiel into it.”

“Thank you, Castiel and Jimmy,” Dean says. “You can stop talking again unless I ask you something about your punishment.”

The twins nod and Dean helps them sit up on the bed and undresses them. The fact that they always try to take the fall for the other means that he always has to punish both of them, and that, in turn, means that they have worked out a creative way to apply punishment. Dean’s hand (or arm) isn’t up to hitting both Castiel and Jimmy, especially when they demand more than fifty slaps each.

So the system they set up was easy: the twins would punish each other instead. Dean tells them what to do, and they simply follow his directions. And, to make sure that the twins get some kind of reward for it, both of them are allowed to pick one thing they _want_ in their punishment, something good for them. And because Jimmy took the blame, Castiel is going to be thinking of punishment for his brother, first.

“Okay, I think I’m quite convinced that Jimmy needs to be punished in this session,” Dean says. He sits down next to him and presses a kiss to his cheek. “So Castiel, please tell me what Jimmy’s punishment will be.”

Castiel’s eyes glitter in the light of the lamp, and Dean knows that Jimmy definitely isn’t going to like Castiel’s idea. “Sir, may I please tell you what I want first?”

“Is that part of Jimmy’s punishment?” Dean asks, although he’s pretty sure that for Castiel to put in a request like that must mean that it is definitely part of Jimmy’s punishment.

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, then go ahead and tell me.”

Castiel simply nods, and Dean motions for him to keep talking. “Wrap your hands around my throat.”

Dean lifts a single eyebrow but doesn’t comment. Choking is fine with Castiel, and Dean definitely knows Castiel’s limit, but they’ve never done this during a punishment scene. “What’s Jimmy’s punishment?”

“He has to come before I do or not at all – for the next five days.”

“So you think you can sneak in an orgasm in your brother’s punishment?”

Castiel looks defiant, and Dean loves it. Jimmy just sits on the bed with his legs crossed, observing quietly. “It’s part of Jimmy’s punishment.”

“What about if he comes?” Dean challenges. Castiel must have thought of some kind of back-up plan, else he wouldn’t have suggested this at all.

“If Jimmy comes…” Castiel hums and turns towards his brother. “He’ll get a pat on his head and you’ll forgive him for being a brat.”

“I don’t think I can do that, Cas,” Dean says. For one, the twins are always brats, and two: this isn’t a punishment. “How about if Jimmy comes… he’s still not allowed to come for five days.”

Castiel smiles. “I think that is a fitting punishment, sir.”

Dean returns the smile and turns to Jimmy. “You heard your brother, didn’t you, Jimmy?”

Jimmy nods, for once actually quiet and demure. Dean takes him in for a second before smiling and regarding both twins again. “I want you on your back, Castiel, and Jimmy, you’re going to be on all fours over him. Is that okay with the two of you?”

“Yes, sir,” the twins say in tandem, and Dean smiles again. He’s going to slightly tweak the scene, but he’s fairly certain that the twins will love it regardless.

“Good. Get into position, I’ll grab the lube.” He doesn’t even have to move too much to get to the lube, but he gives them a little time to get into position, and even sees Jimmy sneak in a kiss to Castiel. It’s… soft and sweet, and Dean’s heart about melts, but then he takes a deep breath and gets into his role as a Dom. The twins aren’t supposed to touch – but he didn’t tell them that, yet.

“Oh, you shouldn’t be touching,” he casually says, and sees the twins jerk apart, both flushing deep red. It’s like they didn’t even notice him there. “I’m sorry I didn’t set the parameters before, but you should have been able to infer that from the normal rules during punishment.”

“We’re sorry, sir,” Castiel says, eyes downcast.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Dean replies. “I didn’t forbid any of it, so technically it’s my fault.” Dean opens the lube and gets some on his fingers, spreading it to warm it slightly. “But for now, keep in mind that I don’t want you kissing. Jimmy, no touching yourself, and Castiel: you’re not allowed to help him come. If Jimmy can’t come on my cock alone, he doesn’t get to come at al.”

Dean slowly circles Jimmy’s hole and just enjoys the feeling of Jimmy tensing when he gets nearer to his hole. Jimmy is a slut and he’s always begging for a cock inside of him, but at the same time he tenses when he’s about to be penetrated. Castiel’s hands are roaming over Jimmy’s body, which is the most Dean allows right now.

When Dean finally slips a finger inside of Jimmy, he’s still tense, but it’s slowly leaving Jimmy’s body. Stretching is a slow process with Jimmy, but it doesn’t matter – Dean just takes his time to think about how he’s going to choke Castiel while pounding Jimmy.

“Jimmy?” Dean says. He’s working three fingers into the other man, and Castiel is moaning softly below him. It’s already near perfect, but it’s not quite what Castiel wanted, and Dean wants to please both of the twins. He knows for a fact that Jimmy is going to love this part of the punishment, and he wants it to be enjoyable for Castiel, too. “Could you please put your hands on Castiel’s throat for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy manages, and Castiel moans, loudly.

“Is that a good compromise?” Dean asks, and Castiel nods fervently. “Good. Jimmy, are you okay to spot him, too?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy says, “Yeah, I can do that for you, sir.”

“Okay, you won’t be alone, okay?” Dean makes sure that Castiel knows it as well, and then Dean is quick to whisper to Jimmy to put pressure on Castiel’s throat. When Dean taps Jimmy to let go again after only ten seconds, Castiel gasps slightly but looks affronted.

“I can definitely take more,” he says.

“I don’t want you talking back at me, Castiel,” Dean says, growling. “Besides, I know you can take more. However…” Dean removes his fingers and coats up his cock. “I wasn’t sure how Jimmy would react if I started fucking him hard.” With that, he drives home into Jimmy, who simply collapses onto Castiel with a loud moan. “See?”

The pace he sets is punishing, but he makes sure not to hit Jimmy’s prostate. It is, after all, part of a punishment. Castiel is licking his lips and Jimmy is slowly getting back on hands instead of elbows. When Jimmy is steady enough again, Dean nudges him.

“Can you do it again?” Dean says, and Jimmy nods. “Careful, okay?”

Jimmy puts his hand in position and moves his thumb and forefinger over the sides of Castiel’s neck. Castiel gasps into it, and while Jimmy isn’t even actively constricting his airways, he sounds like he is close to coming. Dean gives the sign again, and Jimmy carefully restricts Castiel’s airflow again. Dean keeps fucking Jimmy through it, and this time Dean only taps Jimmy when Castiel looks like he really needs air again. Jimmy lets go of Castiel’s neck, and Dean’s hard thrusts work Jimmy slowly forward over Castiel.

“Kiss him, Jimmy,” Dean gasps. “Take his breath away by kissing him.”

Jimmy moans and quickly obliges. Castiel is shaking slightly, and Dean knows that Castiel is already close. Seeing the twins kissing is putting Dean at the edge, too, and he knows that Jimmy’s close, too. It’s going to be a race, and Dean can only guess who is going to come first – and _if_ Jimmy gets to come at all.

Dean changes the angle slightly, making sure to hit Jimmy’s prostate now, and going by Jimmy’s enthusiastic moans, he manages to hit it. Castiel moans in return, and well – that’s all Dean needs to come. Normally, he’d be able to hold out a little longer, but the fact that the twins got him all hot and bothered while dancing and flirting with strangers… well, that’s enough for Dean. He keeps fucking Jimmy through his own orgasm, and then Jimmy comes, too – followed immediately by Castiel. The three of them collapse into a great pile of bodies and just stay there quietly for a little while.

Eventually, Dean extracts himself and slowly slips out of Jimmy, wincing as he does. He gets a towel from the en-suite and cleans up the twins slowly and softly.

“Jimmy, you’re not allowed to come in the next five days,” Dean says while nestling in between the twins, making sure that they are hugging him. “You do know that, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy says, yawning wide.

“No more calling me ‘sir’, Jimmy,” Dean says. “The scene is over. This is just informing you of the rules. But since you came before Castiel did, I won’t be taunting you for those five days.”

“Thank you,” Jimmy says. He sounds on the verge of falling asleep, so Dean kisses him softly and tucks him closer to his own body.

“Was that okay for you, Cas?” Dean asks quietly, and Castiel simply nods.

“It was great, especially when you let Jimmy choke me.” Castiel chuckles softly. “I’d like to do that again without the punishment part.”

Dean smiles back and kisses Castiel softly on the cheek before Castiel curls into Dean as well. While the entire scene wasn’t as much a punishment as it was supposed to be, it was still amazing, and that’s what’s most important to Dean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
